Duels on the Rift
by Wobbegong
Summary: 1v1 match-ups of your submitted fighters going full tilt at each others throats as they battle it out in their fights on the rift. All you need to do is submit a couple of your favorite, orignial duels, and I will write them out in my usual "well described, realistic" style. That means there is a STRONG GORE WARNING on these stories. Imma murder Teemo so hard mwahahahaa
1. Chapter 1

The compressing mist of the Fog of War was oppressive over the top-lane. Both opponents had witnessed each other walk into their bushes, and both had warded the middle brush. A standoff now occurred between the fighters and they hesitated, unsure of the other. One claimed to be the best, and had a weapon to show for it, and the other was training day in day out, his positive outlook keeping him going, so that that one day, he would be the best. Both fighters respected one another, and both fighters knew that the other held much fighting prowess and ability, their knowledge being tested time and time again, sometimes with, but more often against each other.  
"How does that grass feel?" Jax called out, taunting hit laning opponent.  
"I think you already know that!" Wukong called in return, the amusement clearly in his voice.  
Jax pondered his tone, whether or not it was confidence wasn't a question, but whether or not he would back up his mouth was another one. He stepped out of the brush and began to farm as the minions clashed for the first time. This was calling out Wukong, who followed suit, and began to hit the minions near him. They stayed like this, farming without conflict until both of them hit the sixth level, their ultimates becoming available.

It happened nearly simultaneously, the advantage not existing long enough for Jax to make a move. Both fighters recognized that the other's ultimate could easily turn the tide of a skirmish if used correctly.  
"No leaving lane before we die!" Wukong shouted, his interest in whether or not he could defeat Jax on nearly equal footing being heightened when he realized that there was a great opportunity here.  
"Then I will let you clear this lane, and we can do this!" Jax called back, the challenge being accepted.

Both fighters began mentally preparing themselves for their battle, Wukong hitting the minions to get them to be roughly even when the fighting started. It was only fair, due to the fact that over time, the lowly summoned fighters could do a lot of damage when a fair number are targeting a champion. The controlling of the minions worked, and Wukong moved forward, his opponent standing in the open.

They both paused, and let the minions clash. They remained in their respectful places for a short while, judging whether or not they should engage first. Wukong grew bored, quickly, as per usual, and began running at Jax. Jax prepared his lamp, and moved in towards the charging monkey. Suddenly, Wukong stopped standing in the same place, looking at nothing in particular. Jax saw this and instantly recognize the ability. The Decoy was down, and an invisible attacker now moved towards him. He moved closer to the clone, still out of it's range, and faced outwards. An attacker was inbound, and his guard was up. But nothing came. No fighter flew at him, clouds at his back. The decoy still stood there, and Jax waited for anything. Now, the monkey should have been removed from stealth and should be standing there, in front of him. Jax realized all too late what his train of thought meant. The felt the metal braced pole slam into his ribcage, immediately snapping two of them. He turned and instantly used his Counter Strike, Wukong's next strikes being countered. He was in range, and the counter ended. The stun gave Jax perfect time to begin striking Wukong, and he immediately did so, his lamp hitting hard into the fighter. Then, it spun around, and hit the fighter twice in the face with a quick spin, vanishing into thin air.

Wukong had used his Decoy at the last moment before the stun came through. Jax had stunned Wukong too, but the clone took the hits due to the invisibility. His strategy had worked, he had baited out the Counter Strike. He now moved quickly, his stealth wearing off, and his opponent reacquiring his target. The next two hits came quickly, but were not full power, so they were easily parried by the lamp wielding fighter. Wukong was testing the water to see how fast his opponent really was. He needed to know how fast the man could parry, so that he could figure out which attacking technique he should use. Suddenly, Jax countered a move almost faster than Wukong could see it coming, and the monkey was surprised that he had suddenly been placed on the defensive. He knew Jax was fast, but he started to realize that the purple fighter had been finding his own style as well. Wukong realized that this was a fight that Jax was definitely taking seriously, and he would need to be working extra hard to win this fight. A challenge had appeared this match. A real challenge. And that is exactly what Wukong was here for. A smile crept onto his lips.

Jax saw this and recognized that Wukong was planning to make a move. He was right, when Wukong suddenly broke off from the fight, rolling to the side. He had given himself range, and Jax saw this as an opportunity to move with power. He ran towards the champ, and found himself under attack from the Nimbus Strike. He rolled out to the side, but still took a hit, Wukong flying off the cloud. Jax was prepared and instantly attacked, striking the monkey , he followed up with another, the strike barely being parried. He relentlessly assaulted Wukong, his attack speed increasing with each hit. Wukong was barely keeping up, most of his dodges were good, but Jax was still landing hits that were doing damage, every third strike hitting harder, and knocking the strength out of Wukong each time. The power that Jax put into his third strikes was increased, his fighting ability and style able to lay out very heavy damage over time. However Wukong had a plan, and used his Cyclone, launching Jax upwards, and providing Wukong with a chance to deal some damage in return. He had taken quite a few hits and hadn't dealt many out, but that was about to change. Upon landing, Jax used his Grandmasters' Might, but none the less was pummeled by a flurry of strikes, each one hitting the fighter hard. Jax moved quickly, dodging out of the ultimate and moving back towards his tower. Both the fighters retreated to safer territory, their bodies dented by the others' weapon. They would continue fighting, both of them knew that, but they needed to reassess their attacking strategy. Wukong looked over at Jax and saw just how hard his ultimate had hit him. Even with the defensive ultimate use from Jax, he had landed many hits that had done some good damage in return for the powerful strikes that Jax could lay out on the offensive.

Jax looked up, and decided to put an end to the breather they had been enjoying. He empowered his lamp, and immediately began a running leap at Wukong. Wukong looked up in surprise and moved himself to a better stance. As the grandmaster was coming in for the strike, Wukong parried with as much strength as he could muster, as he dodged to the side in an effort to escape the attack. Luckily, it had worked, and the majority of the strike's power was deflected off the staff into the floor. Wukong stood up, and dashed at the heavily injured, and now almost defenseless fighter. Jax looked up in shock as he realized that the monkey had dodged his leap, and was now charging him down with an attacking swing that he wouldn't be able to lift his lamp to. Wukong flew in, striking straight down, and slammed a crushing blow into the purple fighter's neck. It his with a thick, meaty thump, and Jax's spinal cord was snapped in two, killing the fighter instantly.

Jax's body slumped to the ground, lifeless, and the kill was gratified by the Announcer, as she called out that Jax had been slain. Wukong quickly ran back to his tower and recalled. The rest of the match was largely different. Jax and his jungler had realized Wukong's potential quickly after the fight, and were able to ambush him repeatedly, with little defense, due to Wukong's jungler being preoccupied with the middle and bottom lanes. In the end, Wukong's team lost the match after being simply overpowered by the enemy team.

Afterwards Jax pulled Wukong aside.  
"Congratulations on that fight Wukong." Jax said. He had a deep respect for Wukong, due to the immense training that Wukong puts into his fighting even recently.  
"Thank you, Jax!" Wukong replied excitedly. Everyone knew the story of how Jax got his weapon, and everyone feared his prowess on the battlefield. To have fought him in one on one combat was a rare opportunity and a very big honor. "I am unfortunate that we were unable to hold you off."  
"You'll get there kid, believe me. You got some real talent." Jax said, waving as he walked away.  
Wukong pondered this. It was a great honor to have someone like Jax tell him such a thing.

_

New 1v1 stories coming out. More to follow, like Renekton vs Rengar, or Sion vs Aatrox. Should be some pretty cool stories up here. And you can always send me your ideas for 1v1 match ups. Trying to do stuff that is roughly related, but most suggestions should be good. Gonna have that Strong Gore Warning throughout. (This one wasn't all that gory though. Got some blades and some axes coming soon though. Could even write a couple of larger fights wif you guys have some cool ideas for that too).


	2. Chapter 2

He stalked the beast from the brush. It had moved from the top lane after becoming quite strong, farming effectively and pressuring his opponent well. He recognized his skill in the fight, having faced it and fought with it before, and he knew that if the beast was moving through his jungle then he was certainly confident he would be able to do back up his bold, brash strategy. After watching the scaled fighter demolish the Krugs, he broke off, still watching the beast, as it moved down through to the Brambleback in an attempt to steal his red.

The hunter watched and waited, his ward showing his target attacking the buff, but he needed to get in there and get some damage down. He moved quickly, relishing the the Thrill of the Hunt, finding his stealth and running quickly towards his buff. When he was in range, he attacked, leaping through the air at the unsuspecting prey. However, it turned to him as he jumped, but was unable to raise his semi-circular blade to block the incoming, now empowered attack. Using the extra strength found by the element of surprise, the attacker sent down an empowered strike at the beast. It cleaved long and hard down the front of the beasts armor, settling in it's leg, and cutting deep, the rich red blood flowed over his hand, matting the fur as it soaked in. He was at home in the jungle, and the hunt, and here was a fighter who had made a few mistakes.

"Nice to finally see you." The toothy maw spoke.  
"Glad you are enjoying this hunt as much as I am." Was the reply that came through fangs.  
"Wouldn't have been a good time without you." Renekton taunted, pleased to see that his journey into enemy territory was not going to be boring.  
"Same for you, reptile." Rengar returned, equally as pleased to see the intruder.

Rengar knew that the confidence that Renekton expressed was going to be backed up by his ability in fighting, even within this match alone. But Rengar had also made quite the name for himself in this match as well. He had been applying a lot of pressure at the bottom and middle lane, earning him many trophies in the process, and had even taken the Dragon quite early. He had many items that increased his potential, but his favorite was his Bonetooth Necklace, that now held ten trophies from his efforts. Not all of them had been his kills, which irked him a little, but he knew of the team format of the games and recognized the vitality of sharing the kills around. A good balance of power means that there can be no one that stands up to them. And for Rengar, more killing was more fun.

The two broke away, their weapons screeching in protest. They eyed each other up, moving all the while, until an opening was found. It came quickly, as Rengar ran at him, knives drawn and outstretched, his enjoyment in the crocodile's predicament being ever clearer. Renekton moved quickly, also being a highly offensive fighter. He ran in low, looking for a strike, his tongue lolling from his mouth. Both fighters were where they wanted to be.

Rengar came down high, seeing Renekton's low strike coming in, blocking it easily with his now crossed blades.  
"You are a fool, and you will make another great trophy." Rengar said simply.  
Renekton looked down at the necklace, then looked back up. "No, now you have made this fun." He spoke, his fury starting to grow.

The fighters broke away stepping back and eyeing up each of their victims, weighing up their options and how they should approach. Suddenly, Renekton ran, moving back through the jungle blood pouring from his wounds leaving a trail a child could track. None the less he ran, trying to get to safer territory in case any of Rengar's allies showed up, looking to get in on the fight. He had a large bounty now, and new he wanted to only add more. He was moving fast and away now, dodging through the "lanes" of the jungle, quickly moving from brush to brush. Rengar was hot on his heels, now toying with the crocodile, who had given him a bit of a chase. They were nearly at the river, and Rengar decided to have some fun. He threw out his bolas to stop the beast from running and began his leap, weapons spoiling for another victim.

Renekton had entered the river, and watched as a bola flew in, aimed right at his legs. It was an accurate throw, and Renekton saw that, so he lurched forward, beginning to slice. The cat had not expected such a crafty move, the bolas being sliced away, ineffective. Rengar was now going to over shoot the beast that dashed underneath his leap, the two fighters not making any contact. He landed skillfully, turning as he did so, now facing the fighter. He looked up at Renekton and saw a fear inducing sight.  
"Dominus." The crocodilian said simply, and instantly began to grow. Dark, whirling magic grew around him, and he swelled in size. His fury also built, now quickly growing.  
He ran at the cat, who did the same. The few at each other, Rengar throwing a strike of pure savagery. But the magics were strong, and Rengar found himself buffered by the strong force. However, the strike landed, digging deep into the crocodiles right shoulder, the force of the strike punching the knife straight through the pauldron. It was yanked out as Rengar vaulted from the floor over Renekton's head, pulling the knife straight up and out, blood bubbling out of the wound. Renekton knew that there would be much damage, but the thought was drowned out by the now nearly creaming chorus of the voices that tormented him. His fury bubble over, and he lost control.

Rengar saw the beast's eyes turn red with rage, the capillaries bursting, blood now flooding under the lens of the eye. The rage from his strikes had set the fighter off, and now they went at each other full force. This time, Rengar was the one to strike from the low, Renekton's height towering over the cat. He fired his weight upwards, letting out a battle roar, and stealing some of his enemies strength as he stuck out at the gigantic beast now before him. Renekton acted as a ruthless predator would, slicing out at the cat, digging deep and opening up wounds that gushed blood. The cat couldn't move after the ridiculous power of the strikes were put through his body. He stood there, absorbing the damage, the stolen health being wiped away. after a short stun, he moved back, pained from the deep wounds that now lay upon him. Renekton advanced, moving with purpose and anger, attempting to now put the fight down, and kill his prey. He ran in, to an injured, but not broken Rengar. Renekton slashed his blade around him, a move he had used many times to cull the meek, but Rengar anticipated the attack, rolling away, and managing to just escape the whirling maw of the blades. This infuriated Renekton, who roared at the cat, desperate now to taste his enemy's blood. Suddenly, his ultimate ended, beginning his transformation back to normal size. Renekton, however, hardly noticed, still enraged, and charged at his foe. He swooped his blade in, but was again blocked by the cat, the crossed blades hooking into the serrated edge. Rengar, on one knee, strained against the crocodile, who had now returned to normal size.

Both fighters bared teeth at one another, the energy and brutality of the fight energizing the veterans. Renekton surged his strength upwards, then back down, breaking the blades caught in the serrated edge, but at the same time, disarming himself in the process. Renekton's blade flew away, sticking out of the ground as it landed in a brush a few meters away, while Rengar's knives crumbled to the floor, now useless. The two fighters stood for a moment staring in some disbelief in what had just occurred. But they remembered their battle, and instantly threw themselves at each other. Rengar's claws, now unsheathed, dug deep into the sides of Renekton, their sharp edges drawing blood as they scraped down his enemy's ribs. Renekton, however, had attacked with his great maw, clamping down over Rengar's torso, his targets head now contained in his crushing jaws. With a meaty crunch, Renekton snapped the cat's spine, and tore the body clean in half. He released the torso from his mouth and let it thump to the floor. He limped over to his weapon in the brush, picked it up, and began to recall.


End file.
